legacy_of_the_dragonbornfandomcom-20200222-history
Daedric Exhibit Hall
The Daedric Gallery contains all things Daedric. The room is on two levels, you enter on the upper level which acts as an entrance way to two curved stairways leading to the main display area. There is one static monument which can be activated of Mehrunes Dagon as soon as you walk in. As well as custom displays, there are two mannequins and eight weapon racks for whatever you would like to place there. Before entering the hall in the stairwell there are positions for placing seven paintings. 'Mehrunes Dagon Static Display' This display enables after finishing the quest Pieces of the Past. Regardless of receiving Mehrunes' Razor, the display will activate 'Upper Level Displays' 'Lower Level Displays' SPOILER list - How to get all items Show Spoiler *'Fork of Horripilation' (requires More Interesting Loot or Immersive Weapons): Carried by Silus Vesuius. *'Gray Cowl of Nocturnal (requires The Gray Cowl of Nocturnal)': Found during the main questline of The Gray Cowl of Nocturnal. *'Ongar's Kegbreaker: '''Obtained during the quest Ongar's Kegbreaker. *'Daedric Crescent:' On the body of Dregas Volar. He can be found in Dregas Volar's Sanctuary. To get there you must equip the Daedric Sanctuary Amulet at Falion's House (Morthal). *'Bow of Shadows: Retrieved as part of the Shattered Legacy quest. *Ancient Daedric Face of Inspiration: In Velehk Sain's hidden treasure. If you release Velehk Sain, a Daedra found in The Midden, he will give you his treasure map, which will allow you to find his hidden treasure. The treasure is found below a large statue of Talos to the west of the College of Winterhold. *Ancient Daedric Face of Terror: Found in Nightcaller Temple, on a pedestal on the second floor of one of the larger rooms. *Ancient Daedric Lord Cuirass: Can be found in front of a chest at the Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon. *Ancient Daedric Lord Gauntlets: Can be found in front of a chest by Malacath's Shrine in Giant's Grove. *Ancient Daedric Lord Boots: Can be found beside a burned body by the Pillar of Sacrifice at the Sacellum of Boethia. *Scourge: Given to you by Auryen. Reward for having 150 museum displays. *Malacath's Cleaver (requires Immersive Weapons): Can be found during the Daedric quest The Cursed Tribe in Fallowstone Cave. It is carried by the giant you need to kill. *Shrine of Boethiah: Receive the Blessing of Boethiah from a Shrine of Boethiah. *Shrine of Azura: Receive the Blessing of Azura from a Shrine of Azura. *Shrine of Mephala: Receive the Blessing of Mephala from a Shrine of Mephala. *Masque of Clavicus Vile: One of the possible rewards for completing the Daedric quest A Daedra's Best Friend. The quest is completed by returning The Rueful Axe to the Shrine of Clavicus Vile and not killing Barbas. *Umbra:' Wielded by Umbra who is wandering The Reach. Look for Umbra near the camp just South of Soljund's Sinkhole. *'Jyggalag's Sword:' Found during the quest The Mind of Madness in Pelagius' mind on the table where Sheogorath sits. *'Mehrunes' Razor:' Obtained at the completion of the quest Pieces of the Past. *'Sanguine Rose: Obtained at the completion of the quest A Night to Remember. *Ring of Namira:' Given to the player by Namira at the completion of the quest The Taste of Death in Reach Cliff Cave. *'Sigil Stone: Obtained during the quest Conjuration Ritual Spell. *Spellbreaker (shield):' Given to you by Peryite upon the completion of the Daedric quest The Only Cure. *'Mace of Molag Bal: Given to you at the completion of the Daedric quest The House of Horrors. *Volendrung:' Given to you at the completion of the Daedric quest The Cursed Tribe. *'The Rueful Axe (replica):' The original is a potential reward from the Daedric quest A Daedra's Best Friend. Killing Barbas during the quest will give the Rueful Axe. The replica must be made at the Replica Station in the Curator's Office with the following materials: 1 Daedra Heart, 4 Ebony Ingots, 2 Leather Strips. *'Ebony Mail: The Ebony Mail can be looted from the body of the Champion of Boethiah at Knifepoint Ridge during the Daedric quest Boethiah's Calling. *Dawnbreaker: Given to you by the Daedric Prince Meridia upon completion of the Daedric quest The Break of Dawn. *Skull of Corruption (replica):' The original is a possible reward from the Daedric quest Waking Nightmare, but is not required to complete the quest. It can only be obtained if you kill Erandur before he destroys the Skull of Corruption. The replica must be made at the Replica Station in the Curator's Office with the following materials: 1 Ebony Ingot, 1 Leather Strips, 1 Skull. *'Savior's Hide:' One of two possible rewards for completion of the Daedric quest Ill Met By Moonlight. The hide can be obtained if you choose to kill and skin Sinding. *'Azura's Star (replica) or The Black Star (replica):' The original '''Azura's Star' is a possible reward for the Daedric quest The Black Star. To obtain Azura's Star, you will have to give the Broken Azura's Star to Aranea Ienith at the Shrine of Azura. The replica must be made at the Replica Station in the Curator's Office with the following materials: 1 Grand Soul Gem, 2 Steel Ingots. The original Black Star is a possible reward for the completion of the Daedric quest The Black Star. To obtain The Black Star, you will have to give the Broken Azura's Star to Nelacar in The Frozen Hearth inn in Winterhold. The replica must be made at the Replica Station in the Curator's Office with the following materials: 1 Black Soul Gem, 2 Iron Ingots. *'Ring of Hircine: '''One of two possible rewards for completion of the Daedric quest Ill Met By Moonlight. Choosing to help Sinding allows you to receive the ring once you leave the cave. *'Wabbajack: Given to the player at the completion of Sheogorath's quest The Mind of Madness. *Ebony Blade: Obtained during the Daedric quest The Whispering Door. *Skeleton Key (replica): The original is looted from Mercer Frey at the end of the Thieves Guild quest Blindsighted. The replica must be made at the Replica Station in the Curator's Office with the following materials: 1 Orichalcum Ingot, 1 Ebony Ingot. *Miraak's Sword:' Looted from the skeletal remains of Miraak upon his death at the end of the quest At the Summit of Apocrypha. *'Miraak's Staff: Looted from the skeletal remains of Miraak upon his death at the end of the quest At the Summit of Apocrypha. *Goldbrand or Eltonbrand: Goldbrand''' is found in The Katariah during the Dark Brotherhood quest Hail Sithis if you help the Dark Brotherhood. Eltonbrand is received from a Penitus Oculatus messenger as a gift from the Emperor if you kill the Dark Brotherhood. *'Black Book: The Winds of Change': Found on a pedestal in Bloodskal Barrow, accessed through Raven Rock Mine, after defeating Zahkriisos the Dragon Priest during the quest The Final Descent. *'Black Book: Untold Legends': Found on a pedestal in Benkongerike, in the room immediately after the word wall. *'Black Book: Filament and Filigree': Can be found in Kolbjorn Barrow while completing the quest Unearthed. After defeating Ahzidal and confronting Ralis Sedarys, a passage to the southwest opens. The book is sitting atop a pedestal in a circular room. *'Black Book: Waking Dreams': Found on a pedestal in the last room in the Temple of Miraak during the Dragonborn main questline. *'Oghma Infinium': Found on a pedestal during the quest Discerning the Transmundane. *'Black Book: The Sallow Regent': Found on a pedestal in the final room of White Ridge Barrow during the quest The Sallow Regent. *'Black Book: Epistolary Acumen': Found in Nchardak during the quest The Path of Knowledge. The pedestal on which the book sits must be raised by clicking on the button on the control pedestal before the book can be taken. *'Black Book: The Hidden Twilight': Found in Tel Mithryn, next to the staff enchanter. Master Neloth will unlock the room that holds the book after the completion of the side quest Reluctant Steward. es:Salón_de_los_Señores_Daédricos Category:Gallery